


Lipstick Kisses

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [349]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lipstick, Pre series, Stanford Era, gender expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Palo Alto is different and Sam feels like it's time to try the things he's always wanted.





	

* * *

It’s the type of party Sam can dress up for. Not a formal occasion, not that type of dress up. _Dress up_  like he’s always wanted to but never felt safe enough for.

Palo Alto is different. College is different. Having friends to watch his back, who care about him, is different.

He doesn’t get too adventurous, not this time. Just tight jeans tucked into boots and a new shirt. Blouse, actually, he realizes is probably the word. It’s blue and has ruffles at the collar.

He doesn’t have a lot he can do with his hair besides make sure it lies flat, so he’s ready long before Jess is. He taps his foot in the hallway, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom.

“Sam, come in here,” she shouts, and he makes his way into the bathroom quickly. She’s holding her makeup bag, looking through it thoughtfully.

“Want some?” she asks.

He swallows. He does. He really kind of does. Not a full face of it–that seems a little ambitious, right then–but he wants it. “Just a little,” he says.

She nods and rummages around inside, eventually emerging with a tube of lipstick. “Just your color,” she announces. “Come here.”

Sam lets her manipulate his face while she spreads the waxy substance across his lips. She demonstrates how to blot it even and then pushes him towards the mirror.

His lips are even pinker now, and he looks at himself for a moment before catching Jess grinning at him over his shoulder. “Ready to go?” she asks.

Sam nods. He waits for her to put her stuff away, then takes her hand and the two of them walk out the door.

She leans over and rests her head briefly on his shoulder. “You look great,” she says quietly.

He smiles, and tries to lean down for a kiss, but she moves away. “You’ll mess up that lipstick,” she warns.

Sam pulls away, not wanting to mess it up before they even get there. But, for later, the idea has a lot of merit, he muses.


End file.
